


(Kaname x Zero)  It's Time For Our Story

by CloversFieldOfFire



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Half-Vampires, M/M, Vampire Hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversFieldOfFire/pseuds/CloversFieldOfFire
Summary: Inspired by many other fanfictions of this couple.What if Zero went on a mission when he was falling to Level E and met some special people during that time. Who treat him like family . What if he never drank from Yuki when his vampire side started to surface but got it from someone else. What if Kaname and Yuki never left the academy but stayed and the day class found out about the night class.Just note that I hate Yuki, very very much so yeah there will be a lot of Yuki Bashing causes she's a mean witch. I don't own Vampire Knight and the music but I do own my OCs and the pictures I have of them.And please no hate comments. I'm a sensitive soul.
Relationships: Aidou Hanabusa/Kiryuu Ichiru/Kain Akatsuki, Cross Kaien/Yagari Tooga, Cross Yuuki/Kuran Kaname, Ichijou Takuma/Shiki Senri, Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Souen Ruka/Tooya Rima
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

2 years ago 

With Zero 

Zero was stuck in another country while his adopted sister and crush at the time was at Cross Academy fangirling over the king bloodsucker, Kaname Kuran. Don't get him wrong there was nothing wrong with liking him but the way Yuki acts with him is unbearable. 

While walking, he accidentally bumped into a young woman who looked no older than he did. 

"Sorry. " Zero mumbled as he helped her to her feet. 

"Thank you .....am.... "

"Zero. "

"Hm"

"My name is Zero. "

"Hi, Zero. My name is Angel, pleased to meet you. "

"Right. "

Zero left the girl, trying to find what he needed and get rid of the pest as soon as possible but the girl followed him, asking questions about him and why was he here. 

"Look, I am here on a mission so please leave. You might get hurt if you stay with me. " Zero said finally irritated with all the questions that were being made by the girl named Angel. 

"Oh. No problem. I might be able to help you out with that but tell me what is it that you need. " Angel said giggling. 

Zero sighed looks like the girl was staying with him whether he liked it or not. 

"Fine, I am looking for Level E's vampires and to get rid of them that's all. " Zero said after thinking about it for a while , that was not entirely true, he had to eliminate some Level E's but the other more important reason he came here was because he needed to get a hunter/huntress nicknamed the Vampire Slayer to go to the academy and have a chat with Cross who said they had a good relationship before he left the Hunter Society , though he still had no idea why a kid was able to go on such dangerous missions. 

"Oh , those nasty things. There actually are far from here. I believe that they sent you to the wrong place. Sí !" Angel said appearing to be thinking .

Zero growled. Of course that's why he couldn't sense them. The head master had messed up things again. 

"I can take you to them. If you want me to. " She said looking at him. 

"Whatever. I just need to get rid of those bloodsuckers. " Zero said, he really needed to get back to the academy and find the hunter or huntress . 

"Oki Doki. " She said happily as she skipped a few steps away from Zero , leading the way. 

As they neared an abandoned building, Zero could sense the bloodsuckers and they were many. Damn, Cross. Why send him alone for all these damn blood sucking pest. 

" Wow, that's alot of them." Angel said.  
  
Can she sense them as well?

Is she a vampire or something else ?

Zero stopped questioning this and went to kill the Level E's who were completely distracted by two young children. 

Sick that's all Zero could think preying on such innocent and helpless children. 

Zero pulled out his gun, Bloody Rose, and shot all of the pest in the head before they could hurt the children or Angel. 

"Look out, Zero!" Zero heard Angel shouting before collapsing after receiving a hard blow to the head. 

"He's waking up, Sora. " A unfamiliar voice said. 

Zero growled as he opened him eyes to see a very pale girl with mismatched eyes. 

"Who are you ?" Zero asked climbs to his feet quickly. 

"Hi dearest , My name is Kasai Alice Akuma. A pleasure to meet you Zero Kiryu. " She said smiling sweetly. 

Damn it. That smile can rival Yuki's. She's very pretty like Angel. 

Is she human? 

"Yes, like you I am not human. Kiryu-kun. " Kasai said looking at Zero who looked shocked , it was as if she had read his mind. 

"Let me introduce you to the family. " Kasai said pulling him.

Zero realized that they were no longer where the Level Es were but were in a small gothic styled house as far as he could see. 

"Okay, you met our childish Angel Lilly White . " Kasai said. 

"So time to meet the others. " She continued pointing to the other girls in the room . It was there Angel sat near other girl with pink eyes. 

"This is Sasuko Ai Sana . " Kasai said pointing to the girl who sat near to Angel. 

"That's Sora Syo . "

Said girl waved her hand to him. 

"That's all of the family. " Kasai said smiling before grabbing Zero's hand and pulled him into another room. 

"Zero Kiryu , a vampire hunter who is also a level D vampire. " 

She came closer to him.

"Are you feeding from anyone or are the blood tablets working for you. " 

"No. I'm not feeding from anyone and the tablets don't work. " Zero answered unsure why he did answer her question or how she knew this and his name . 

"Then will you allow me to feed you please. You're very young and have so much to look forward to, Kiryu-kun. " She said holding out her wrist for him. 

"Why?" That's all that was able to escape his mouth. 

"Because I want to, Because you want to live, Because you want to find him. You have so much to look forward to and experience, Kiryu-kun. " She answered still holding out her wrist. 

How did she know? 

Who is this girl ?

How did she knew of him? 

Zero took her offer and drove his fangs into the pale skin of her wrist. Her blood was like water tasteless unlike those nasty tasting tablets. It satisfyed his thirst for blood. 

"T-thanks. " Zero mumbled after taking two gulps of blood from Kasai. He looked in amazement as the marks on Kasai's wrist heal in under a minute. 

"You're really not human are you Akuma-senpai. " Zero said after the wound had completely healed. 

"No, I'm not but that's fine. Onces I'm able to protect my friends and family, I really don't care what I am . By the way , welcome to the family Zero , so please feel free to call me Kasai. " Kasai said taking Zero's phone before she walked away .

Sora then came to him. 

"Hello, Kiryu-kun. As you know my name is Sora , we know you're look for the hunter/huntress formally named Kasai Akuma also known as the Vampire Slayer." Sora said gently grabbing Zero's shoulder to carry him in the room Kasai walked into. 

"Oh is that how she knew who I am but that still doesn't explain how she knows who him is. " Zero's thought as he and Sora entered the room 

After she finished with her chat with Cross, she handed Zero his phone back. 

"Zero, do you want to come and live here with us. " She asked .

"No , I have to protect Yuki. " Zero said looking down. 

"I see, you do truly love that young woman. " Kasai said smiling at Zero. 

"Please feel free to call or visit us anytime, Zero. And if you're thirsty, please let Cross know so I can come if you want me to. Kiryu-kun. " Kasai said taking Zero's hands .

"Zero , if only you know how special you are. " Kasai thought as she bid the hunter goodbye.


	2. He Is No Longer Yours

1 year after 

Betrayed!

That's what he felt when his beloved adopted sister ,Yuki Cross, ran away from him like he was some kind of monster . His insides were burning up , Zero bit back a scream as he sensed a familiar presence behind his bedroom door. 

"Kiryu-kun, it's me. Cross called me and said you were in danger please open the door. " The person's sweet calming voice said. 

No!

Kasai can not see him like this. Her heart will break in to pieces if she saw his condition. 

Zero made an attempt to get up but fell back into the bed as his body cried out in pain.

"Kiryu-kun, I am coming in. " Kasai yelled breaking down the door and froze when she saw his condition. 

"Oh Zero, I'm so sorry that I wasn't here for you earlier. " Kasai apologized as she reached for the bed and held out her wrist for Zero. 

"Please, accept my blood. Kiryu-kun." Kasai begged hoping that Zero would take it.

Zero squinted through red glowing eyes, he gently took Kasai's wrist and took his share before pulling back. 

"Why, Kasai. You refused a mission to get to me. Why not you always ask me if I want to take your blood ? Why do you care for a monster like me ? " Zero asked tears forming in his gew like lilac eyes. 

"Because I love you, Kiryu-kun . I would do anything for you and the rest of the family and Zero you are not a monster and you will never be one. " Kasai said hugging Zero .

Yes, Kasai was like a mother to him or as Sora likes to say it like a mother hen. After meeting Kasai and the rest of the crew, Zero grew closer to them as they often went on missions together and Kasai would offer him blood if he needed when he was with them. They were more than friends to him, they were family. Kasai was the mother, Sora and Sasuko were the big sisters and Angel was the little sister. Zero was broken out of thought when Kasai's black nailed hand cupped his cheeks and wiped his tears. 

"Shh, it's alright Zero. Tell me what's wrong. Is it that stupid pureblood prince again. Do I have to saw of what little manhood he has left. " Kasai said. 

"No.It was Yuki, she ran away from me when she found me that I was a vampire." Zero answered Kasai as he looked down sadly. 

"Moonlight, you deserve better than that flat chested bimbo. And if she didn't notice your school literally has a class for fucking vampire and I do believe she loves the bloodsucker king, what's his name again. Taname I believe. " Kasai responded angrily as she waved her left hand as she spoke. 

Zero laughed at that in his mind, knowing how Kasai liked to rant about things that hurt her family and her. 

"I do believe I am quite over Yuki and his name is Kaname but since you're here with me Kasai, what if I stay single until I die." Zero said knowing that he can be himself with Kasai and the other crewmates. 

"I'll set you up on a blind date. I mean look at you, anyone with eyes and a good taste in men will love to date you." Kasai continued, Zero looked at her and started to giggle. 

"And what if no one wants me." Zero said knowing the answer. 

"I'll marry you but you'll be the mother causes I only be the cute loveable sub girlfriend to girls and if I don't which will most likely happen cause Mama Kasai here is a lesbian, anyone of the girls in the crew would especially Sasuko thought she is mated to Sora but hey, threesomes are a thing." Kasai said playfully. 

"Thanks, Kasai." Zero said to Kasai. 

"For what? My precious metal." Kasai asked confused. 

"For everything." Zero answered 

"Don't thank me, my not romantic love. I was willing to help you but you took that help and willed yourself to continue living whether if was for you or getting revenge for your family." Kasai said kissing Zero's forehead leaving a black lip print, before going to get his bedroom door fixed. 

Present Time 

Cross called Zero and Yuki to his office to speak about a matter regarding new students, whom Cross met and approved of being in his school. Yuki completely ignored whatever Cross said because it will make little to no difference to her until Cross mentioned that they will be in the Night Class and will be helping them out by being perfects. 

"What!!!" Yuki screamed getting up from her seat. 

"Yes, what is it Yuki are you in pain. " Cross asked, he was really not in the mood to deal with Yuki's behaviour right now and after what happened between Zero and her ,they would need the extra help. 

"No, Cross-san. But why do you think that me and Zero need help. " Yuki asked sitting back down. 

"Well, Yuki-chan you and Zero are always tired so I decided to get you guys some help." Cross said going back into his cheerful self.

Zero rolled his eyes and sighed as he got up and left the room. 

"Wait, they're supposed to be here in ten minutes. "Cross shouted loudly enough for Zero to hear him. 

"Zero, wait for me. " Yuki said dashing out of the room. 

She had to catch up with him. Yuki noticed that the silverette was being more distant than he usually was and he was a lot more cranky than usual . Then there was when she went to see Kaname, normally Zero would tell her to stay away from him but now he just ignores the fact that she goes to see Kaname when she has her perfect duties to do . In fact, it seemed that the silver haired hunter ignored her and stopped caring about her in general. Yuki didn't believe that. No she knew the silverette loved her, she meant who wouldn't she was pretty (Hell To The No No No) (I'mma going to throw chucks) and the chairman's (adopted daughter, bitch and isn't Zero the Chairman's adopted son ) daughter. If Zero was still vex because she ran away from him when she found out that he was a vampire, a Level D, a monster (where, bitch. Zero isn't a mirror) .He would forgive her anyways and she meant she was frightened and she want her first bite to be by Kaname, her precious pureblood, Zero would understand, he always does. 

Zero growled what was Cross thinking when he thought that it was a good idea to let him introduce the new bloodsuckers to the academy. 

Zero continued his walk until he reached top the stairs and waited for the new bloodsuckers . That's when he heard her voice, followed by familiar voices he knew very well . Zero's form straightened up and eyes widened when he saw who were the new students. 

There stood Kasai in a white hoodie and black jeans with her white knee height boots, her neck was covered with her black choker and she had a black spiked bracelet on her wrist (one on each side) then was her long black silky hair was neared her ankles as she had it loose for the day. 

Then there was Sora in her usual attire which was a female tuxedo and her curly white and red hair was up in two Chinese styled buns . 

After gazing at the two girls in front of him, Zero didn't notice when two figures went behind him and tackled him to the ground. 

On top of him were Sasuko who was dressed in a black tan top and a blue short pants with her blue and white sneakers and with her short lilac hair out besides the length of Sasuko's hair you really can't do anything with it . Then there was Angel, Angel was there in a simple blue dress and a purple ballet shoe with her curly blue hair in a French plait .

"You guys, what are you weirdos doing here." Zero said as Sora pulled him to his feet and into a hug . 

Sora was the one of tallest persons in the group and the second oldest so it would made sense for her to be tall, right? 

Wrong! 

Kasai is the oldest and the shortest of the group. While Angel is the tallest and the youngest of the group. Sasuko is in the middle of everything and to be honest here she really does not care. 

As Sora hugs Zero, the rest of the group go in to make a big group hug. 

"Guys, you're crushing me. " Zero said before the girls release him. 

"Guys, where are you seeing any man here." Sasuko asked. 

"Zero, that's mean I am not a weirdo. I'm a cow. " Angel said. 

"Zero, we're the new students." Kasai said. 

As the girls came together and shouted. 

"SURPRISE BRO!"

Zero smiled and pulled all of them into a hug. 

"I'm glad you guys are here. " Zero said as he released them from his hug. 

"Zero, we're gals not guys. " Sasuko said giggling. 

The girls filled Zero in of what happened when they were traveling to get there. 

"First, Angel bumped into a wall and said oh sorry to the wall." Sora said laughing. 

"Well, I bump into the wall, so I apologize to him it's called simple courtesy." Angel said trying to explain herself. 

"Then ,Kasai here lead us down a wrong path." Sasuko said. 

"No ,I did not." Kasai yelled. 

"Yes, you did. "

"No, I did not. " 

Then the others watched as the two argued over the matter. 

"Kasai, you know you did give us the wrong directions." Sora said. 

"You always pick up for Sasuko so stay out of this." Kasai growled. 

Sora backed away from the duo until they calm down .

"So that's the end of 'The Journey To Cross Academy With Angel'. "Angel said trying to sound like a program host as the others including Zero laughed at her joke. 

From a distance, Yuki watched on with jealousy coloring her reddish brown eyes. Who were these girls to Zero. Yuki didn't like it, the hunter was not glaring or even yelling at them he was so happy around them if made her want to kill them. They were just here for what a minute and they were already making Zero laugh and smiled. She couldn't even make the silver haired male hunter crack a smile.

No she didn't like it one bit, Zero was hers to make happy and most importantly for him to make her happy. 

It was not fair. 

"How could he smile around strangers but he would never smile around me." Yuki thought after not finding an answer, she put a fake smile on her face and went to intro herself to the girls . 

"Hi, I'm Yuki Cross .Welcome to Cross Academy, who are the four of you ? " Yuki said in her sweetest voice, hoping that the other girls don't hear the disgust from her words. 

Oh, how wrong was she. 

The girls each looked at Yuki with a different emotional for each. 

Angel looked friendly but you can see the rage in her eyes as she smiled gently at the petite brunette. 

Sora and Sasuko each glared at her, if looks could kill. 

Kasai looked calm and had her eyes closed as she walked to Yuki and said 

"You're the one who broke something valuable to us." She said eyes still close as she smiled sweetly. 

"What!!! " Yuki exclaimed .

I don't know what you mean by that and you just came here. I didn't break anything." She continued as she backed away from Kasai. 

"You're the one who broke Zero's heart." Kasai said opening her eyes and glaring at the brunette, if looks could kill Yuki would be dead three times over. 

Yuki froze what did she mean by break Zero's heart, all she did was run away from him when she found out that he was a vampire, a Level D, he was a monster. 

Kasai's eyes widen and quickly took a step back as Angel grabbed her hand it was as if the girl had read Yuki's mind.Angel was holding Kasai's hand for her not to kill Yuki. Sasuko and Sora quickly came in front of the duo before any damage could be done. 

Zero sensing the situation, came forward. 

"How about you guys go to your dorms to get settled, you girls have a big day tomorrow." Zero said smiling at the group. 

"Okay, Zero if anything happens just called us." Sasuko said she grabbed both Kasai and Sora by their waist and dashed into the Academy with poor Angel with all their luggage in her hands. 

As they left, Kasai mouthed out the following to Yuki. 

'He is no longer yours, you two-faced bitch. '

Yuki growled mentally, Zero was hers and hers alone and that bitch had no right to say Zero is no longer hers. 

"Zero, did I really hurt your feelings when I ran away from you." Yuki asked sweetly. 

"Yes, it did Yuki." Zero replied.

"Zero."

"What! "

"Oh, Zero please. Stop this act, you're hurting me and you should of known that I was so scared." Yuki said as if she was about to break into tears. 

Stop hurting her? 

Stop hurting her! 

All Yuki cared about was herself. She loved the attention she got from him and Kaname. He went through all means of hell for her and she wants him to stop hurting her feelings because he released her true self and was able to escape her fake love. 

No, all Yuki loved was herself and figured that what she wanted she was supposed to be given. 

"No, Yuki. I'm not hurting you but you're hurting me.That night, you ran away from me is when I needed your help the most but no. You ran away like I was some kind of monster ! " Zero yelled at her, not caring that the girl had back away and fallen though with no bleeding cuts as her prince bloodsucker would of come straight away if he had smelt her blood but he didn't care about that cause he has someone protecting him now to. 

Someone who loved him truly and was stronger than Kaname ever will be. 

Yuki stood still shaking from the fall .

"Zero, I was scared. What would you do if you were in my place. I didn't know you were a vampire, I thought you were going to bite me. If I had known before I would of helped you. " Yuki explained. 

"Yuki, has it ever dwelled upon that this school is for vampires and humans and may I mention that you are in love with one of the vampires, the head bloodsucker at that or are you too dumb or so damn fake or too taken up in your fantasy that I still love you to notice that. " Zero asked her. 

"Don't call Kaname-senpai that."

"See. Now can you say that you love me or that bloodsucker." Zero said slowly as if talking to a child. 

"So who do you feed from anyway?" Yuki said hoping to change the subject. 

"Kasai comes to me whenever I get thirsty and gives me her blood." Zero said enjoying the look of jealousy on Yuki's face. 

"You could of come to me and I would have fed you." Yuki replied hoping Zero would change his mind. 

"No, hear the keywords Yuki. Kasai comes to me and not I to her. Kasai cares a lot for me and I love her." Zero said walking away from Yuki. 

"But I could feed you." Yuki exclaimed 

"You don't get this, do you?" Zero replied face-palming. 

"Zero, please.You know how much I love you and I wanted to help you. But I was so frightened that night." Yuki tried to explain. 

"But I don't love you anymore, Yuki. "

"Zero, if you don't say you love me. Our friendship is over." Yuki yelled.

"Then it's over.It's a betterment if you ask me." Zero said not even looking back at Yuki. 

Yuki fell to the ground, as she remembered what the girl with mismatched eyes mouthed out to her. 

'He is no longer yours. '

"Kasai, this is war. I tell you. Zero will be mine once again." Yuki screamed to the heavens who did not listen to her annoying voice one bit.


	3. I'm No Level C

The girls were greeted by Takuma Ichijo. 

"Hi, are you girls the new students ." Takuma asked the girls .

"Hello, Sir. Why, yes. We are the new students and you are? " Kasai replied sweetly, almost dazzling. 

"My name is Ichijo Takuma. I am the vices president of the Night Class.Welcome to Cross Academy. It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss? " Takuma responded. 

"My name is Kasai Akuma. Just Kasai is fine. These guys will introduce themselves to you, Ichijo-san. " Kasai said bowing. 

After the girls introduced themselves. 

"Please, Kasai. Just Takuma will be fine. " Takuma said .

"Oh my. I'm sorry but it is a habit of mine, so please bear with me. " Kasai apologized. 

"Please, Kasai. It's fine. " Takuma replied. 

As the girls and Takuma walked into the foyer , Takuma explained the rules of the academy to the girls. 

"Are anyone of you mated. " Takuma asked. 

Sasuko and Sora said they were mated to each other. 

"So as you two are mated ,you can feed from each other. And also no one is allowed to feed for the Day Class as it will inform them of the existence of us." Takuma explained to them. 

"Also guys and girls are not allowed to be in the same private room together but as you are all girls, you might be roomed together." He continued as he gave each of them a bottle of pills. 

"Bye, I'll see you girls the in class tomorrow." Takuma waved as he left them. 

What he did not notice was Kasai burning Angel's and Sasuko's bottle with fire. 

"She's so close, I can hear her heart beat. It hurts to transform. Sister, were are you? " Kasai whispered in pain. 

"Kasai, calm down. You don't want to scare the others away from you. " Sora said grabbing her from behind and pulling her in a hug. 

"Sorry. " Kasai finally mumbled after calming down and going into the room given to her and Angel. 

As Sasuko and Sora disappear in theirs. 

5 months later 

Kaname had called a meeting with all the Night Class present. Once having the attention of all of them minus Kasai, Angel, Sasuko and Sora who were always in the back of the room. The girls were completely ignoring him and the rest of the night class. But they were not the reason he called the meeting. Recently, he discovered that Cross let a vampire hunter nicknamed Vampire Slayer into the academy. He had no idea why Cross did that but he had to protect his precious girl, Yuki. If the hunter found out who she really was, he might try to kill her and with Zero being away from her more than ever, it will be difficult to protect her. 

"I have a request of you. " Kaname began. 

"It has come to my attention that a vampire hunter has come to the academy and I fear for Yuki's safety. " Kaname continued.

"We pledge our loyalties to you, Kaname-sama. " The night class minus the girls says in unity.

The rest of the class glare at the girls. Kasai's eyes were closed and she smiled at them. 

"Yes, is something wrong. " She asked sweetly but something about it was terrifying. 

"Will you help us protect Yuki, our king asked for us to do so. " A level C vampire girl said. 

"Yes, Yes. Don't get your panties in a knot. I heard your king. And I say No for all of us. " Kasai said her eyes still closed. 

"How dare you! " was yelled angrily. 

"You morons are just level Cs! " was another. 

The Sasuko responded by. 

"What you feel you assholic vampires are badass . Let me tell you something, you lowlife. The hunter is quite calm and I warn you, she is in this room." 

As she ended and sat down on her seat, the class went in panic mode. 

"Stop. " 

Kasai stood up and walked to the front where Kaname was. 

"I'm that hunter, Kuran and I am not after that piece of shit you love so dearly. But I am reconsidering maybe I want a pureblood's head on my shelf after all. Mainly the princess or maybe the king. " Kasai said opening her eyes and glaring at the brunette with a scary grin on her face as she send out her energy, all the level C vampires and something of the B fainted from the pressure of it even Kaname found it difficult to breathe as his eyes widened how did Kasai know that . 

"Just kidding. " She said smiling reel back her energy. 

Kaname looked at her shocked. 

"And I ain't no Level C." Kasai said for the whole class to hear and she leaned in and whispered into Kaname's ear the following. 

"Control that brat of yours before I really do decide to kill her afterall she broke some irreplaceable to me. "

She then left with the rest of her crew. 

Kaname stood there, shocked at the event that just came. 

"it seems like we have another pureblood, here than me. " Kaname though he knew she was much more powerful than a pureblood.


	4. Not As It Seems

Zero curled up by his horse White Lily. He was not in the mood to deal with anyone right now and what happened to him, his friends and family knew this and stay away. 

Yuki was the pureblood princess. After they had defeated Rido, clearly one of Kaname's relative as his obsession with Yuki states.The day class found out about the night class and Kaname (and he himself) found out that Kasai was no pureblood but a full blooded demon, Angel was an angel (like you didn't see that coming) and Sora and her mate, Sasuko were ice demon werewolf hybrids. The memory of it was fresh in his mind as well as the other thing that happened to him. 

( Flashback )

Zero was running to the forest which housed the fight between the two Kuran purebloods . When the two came into his view, he hid himself behind a tree and readied his weapon. 

He listened their conversation as he waited. 

"You can not kill me, Kaname. Do to me whenever you please and I will always come back." The crazed pureblood yelled at Kaname.

As Kaname saw him, he moved quickly away from Rido and calmly stated. 

"Who said I was going to kill you."

Bang

"See you in hell. "

As Rido's body vanished. 

"As I am dying. I guess this one will do. Kaname, the brother of Yuki Kuran or rather a great ancestor. That's right hunter, he's not her brother . He's the one who started his cursed family. " He said as the body fully turned into dust. 

Zero's confused lilac eyes widened up in shock as he turned around to face the person or rather vampire in question.

Kaname faced the opposite side. They stayed like that until he heard a sigh and Kaname stood facing him. His eyes were filled with secrets and mysteries. 

"Look. Kura-Kaname, I don't know what he meant by that but I won't tell anyone that you are the original king. You'll do that when you are ready. " Zero said looking at the shocked pureblood king. 

"Why." The pureblood brunette questioned. 

"Because it's none of my business. And it's frankly not my job to tell anyone." Zero replied. 

"I thought you would of used this to your advantage to foil or harm me." Kaname stated. 

"That's what I would of done along time ago but after today I have to consider a lot of things. I know that some vampires are not bad and really what would I gain by telling them this. I lost a lot of things but I also gained some special people during this time. " Zero said fondly remembering meeting the crew and reuniting with his twin brother. His face darkened when he remembered what else had happened to him that very day. 

Zero looked up at Kaname again smiling. 

"You think we could of been friends. " Zero said smiling still there. 

Kaname looked shocked at the silverette's question. He and Zero could of been friends and thinking about their fights, they were ridiculous. Before the pureblood would answer a figure appeared. 

The figure approached before speaking. Hands up in a way of surrender as Zero and Kaname stood ready to attack. 

"Easy, Spider monkeys. It's me Kasai." The figure er Kasai stated waving her hands as her eyes closed . 

"KASAI. YOU'RE A DEMON!!!!!" Zero yelled startling the demon and pureblood. 

"Oh, I am. I didn't not notice." Kasai said sarcastically, her four eyes still closed . 

"Yeah and I'm a werewolf." Zero sassed rolling his eyes. 

"Kuran-san, you might want to get back to the academy.You too Zero. Ichiru wants to see his brother." Kasai said before opening her four eyes to look at the both of them. 

"On second thought.Hold on to me." Kasai exclaimed she grabbed the both of them and threw them on her back. Kasai then grew in size and her skin turned grey before taking off into the sky. 

The two on her back held on for dear life as she flew to the academy. 

When the three made it back to the academy thankfully in one piece. Zero was glued on to the pureblood, his legs wrapped around the pureblood's waist and Kaname's arms around Zero's back. The two quickly unwrapped their limbs from the other as Kaname's circle came to claim their leader. How shocked were they to see a full blooded demon looking at them before Kaname and Zero explained it was just Kasai which didn't even help because she was known as the Vampire Slayer but hearing Kaname state that she was no harm to them helped a little. 

The duo parted from Kaname to meet the others and Ichiru.The two embraced each other and stayed together as they walked where the other students were being held and where Cross was explaining the situation that just took place and the existence of the vampires. He also explained that the information could not be learned by the public and if they kept it in the school. Cross also told them off they felt they were in danger at any given time and wanted to leave the school, they would have the right to do so. 

None of the students left, they were happy, some even fainted at the thought that their precious night class were vampires, twilight fans maybe. It was a win win for sure for them at least. Some guys even came to ask Kasai some questions about her demonic body and powers. 

And there was a lot of fangirling screams. Zero hated every single moment of it. 

(End Of Flashback) 

Yes, Ichiru was alive and well but what he found out during this whole nightmare was the icing on the cake. 

The woman who he hated, who killed his parents and kidnapped his twin brother was his mother. 

His Mother! 

The female hunter that had claimed to be his mother, was actually in fact his father and all this time he was hating the woman who had given birth to him and Ichiru. No wonder why their 'father' hated them. In her dying moments, Shizuka showed him her memories their birth to why their vampire side was locked away and why their mother killed their 'father'. Zero's eyes watered as the tears threatened to run down his face. All this time, he was hating on the wrong person and blamed her for his misfortune. All his mother wanted was her boys and mate back. But was denied that by the male hunter council forced his father to be with and he later murdered her while trying to kill him and Ichiru. His mother unlocked his pureblood side like Ichiru before she died . He was a pureblood, the thing that he hated the most. 

Zero wiped his tears off before look at Lily. Who rubbed her nose on his hair if his father had a reincarnation, it's probably Lily. He looks to see a dove flying into the barn where he and Lily were. Perhaps his mother also got a second chance at life.He pets Lily gently and saws as the beautiful white bird land on the horse before he left. 

It's time for the crossover. 

Things are not how they use to be. Yuki is in the night class, good riddance. Ichiru and him with the other members of the crew were the perfects. 

Ichiru got a gun called Poison Violet so there are two gunslingers. Kasai has a variety of weapons but her favourite is the axe named Yin Yang (like Denmark's from hetalia) or the Tiger Claws ironically named Tigers Deadly Dance (like Vega's from Street Fighter). Angel uses a bow and arrow called Angel's Lucky Shot. Sasuko has a hammer (kinda like Harley Quinn) named Knockout and her dearest mate Sora has a katanna named Whisper. 

The group of them have it easy with the day class and even if the girls have to leave to go to class, the twins have it under control as most of them stop screaming at the night class to see the cute twin silverette boys.

Yuki's behavior has changed since they awakened her pureblood side and it was for the worst. She has pretended to have completely forgotten about her adoptive father Cross and ignores her human best friend Yori who has joined the perfect team and has mastered Yuki's old weapon Artemis which Yuki had trouble doing.

Zero rushes off to help the others with the day class after remembering the incidents that recently happened.


	5. Not As It Seems

Zero curled up by his horse White Lily. He was not in the mood to deal with anyone right now and what happened to him, his friends and family knew this and stay away. 

Yuki was the pureblood princess. After they had defeated Rido, clearly one of Kaname's relative as his obsession with Yuki states.The day class found out about the night class and Kaname (and he himself) found out that Kasai was no pureblood but a full blooded demon, Angel was an angel (like you didn't see that coming) and Sora and her mate, Sasuko were ice demon werewolf hybrids. The memory of it was fresh in his mind as well as the other thing that happened to him. 

( Flashback )

Zero was running to the forest which housed the fight between the two Kuran purebloods . When the two came into his view, he hid himself behind a tree and readied his weapon. 

He listened their conversation as he waited. 

"You can not kill me, Kaname. Do to me whenever you please and I will always come back." The crazed pureblood yelled at Kaname.

As Kaname saw him, he moved quickly away from Rido and calmly stated. 

"Who said I was going to kill you."

Bang

"See you in hell. "

As Rido's body vanished. 

"As I am dying. I guess this one will do. Kaname, the brother of Yuki Kuran or rather a great ancestor. That's right hunter, he's not her brother . He's the one who started his cursed family. " He said as the body fully turned into dust. 

Zero's confused lilac eyes widened up in shock as he turned around to face the person or rather vampire in question.

Kaname faced the opposite side. They stayed like that until he heard a sigh and Kaname stood facing him. His eyes were filled with secrets and mysteries. 

"Look. Kura-Kaname, I don't know what he meant by that but I won't tell anyone that you are the original king. You'll do that when you are ready. " Zero said looking at the shocked pureblood king. 

"Why." The pureblood brunette questioned. 

"Because it's none of my business. And it's frankly not my job to tell anyone." Zero replied. 

"I thought you would of used this to your advantage to foil or harm me." Kaname stated. 

"That's what I would of done along time ago but after today I have to consider a lot of things. I know that some vampires are not bad and really what would I gain by telling them this. I lost a lot of things but I also gained some special people during this time. " Zero said fondly remembering meeting the crew and reuniting with his twin brother. His face darkened when he remembered what else had happened to him that very day. 

Zero looked up at Kaname again smiling. 

"You think we could of been friends. " Zero said smiling still there. 

Kaname looked shocked at the silverette's question. He and Zero could of been friends and thinking about their fights, they were ridiculous. Before the pureblood would answer a figure appeared. 

The figure approached before speaking. Hands up in a way of surrender as Zero and Kaname stood ready to attack. 

"Easy, Spider monkeys. It's me Kasai." The figure er Kasai stated waving her hands as her eyes closed . 

"KASAI. YOU'RE A DEMON!!!!!" Zero yelled startling the demon and pureblood. 

"Oh, I am. I didn't not notice." Kasai said sarcastically, her four eyes still closed . 

"Yeah and I'm a werewolf." Zero sassed rolling his eyes. 

"Kuran-san, you might want to get back to the academy.You too Zero. Ichiru wants to see his brother." Kasai said before opening her four eyes to look at the both of them. 

"On second thought.Hold on to me." Kasai exclaimed she grabbed the both of them and threw them on her back. Kasai then grew in size and her skin turned grey before taking off into the sky. 

The two on her back held on for dear life as she flew to the academy. 

When the three made it back to the academy thankfully in one piece. Zero was glued on to the pureblood, his legs wrapped around the pureblood's waist and Kaname's arms around Zero's back. The two quickly unwrapped their limbs from the other as Kaname's circle came to claim their leader. How shocked were they to see a full blooded demon looking at them before Kaname and Zero explained it was just Kasai which didn't even help because she was known as the Vampire Slayer but hearing Kaname state that she was no harm to them helped a little. 

The duo parted from Kaname to meet the others and Ichiru.The two embraced each other and stayed together as they walked where the other students were being held and where Cross was explaining the situation that just took place and the existence of the vampires. He also explained that the information could not be learned by the public and if they kept it in the school. Cross also told them off they felt they were in danger at any given time and wanted to leave the school, they would have the right to do so. 

None of the students left, they were happy, some even fainted at the thought that their precious night class were vampires, twilight fans maybe. It was a win win for sure for them at least. Some guys even came to ask Kasai some questions about her demonic body and powers. 

And there was a lot of fangirling screams. Zero hated every single moment of it. 

(End Of Flashback) 

Yes, Ichiru was alive and well but what he found out during this whole nightmare was the icing on the cake. 

The woman who he hated, who killed his parents and kidnapped his twin brother was his mother. 

His Mother! 

The female hunter that had claimed to be his mother, was actually in fact his father and all this time he was hating the woman who had given birth to him and Ichiru. No wonder why their 'father' hated them. In her dying moments, Shizuka showed him her memories their birth to why their vampire side was locked away and why their mother killed their 'father'. Zero's eyes watered as the tears threatened to run down his face. All this time, he was hating on the wrong person and blamed her for his misfortune. All his mother wanted was her boys and mate back. But was denied that by the male hunter council forced his father to be with and he later murdered her while trying to kill him and Ichiru. His mother unlocked his pureblood side like Ichiru before she died . He was a pureblood, the thing that he hated the most. 

Zero wiped his tears off before look at Lily. Who rubbed her nose on his hair if his father had a reincarnation, it's probably Lily. He looks to see a dove flying into the barn where he and Lily were. Perhaps his mother also got a second chance at life.He pets Lily gently and saws as the beautiful white bird land on the horse before he left. 

It's time for the crossover. 

Things are not how they use to be. Yuki is in the night class, good riddance. Ichiru and him with the other members of the crew were the perfects. 

Ichiru got a gun called Poison Violet so there are two gunslingers. Kasai has a variety of weapons but her favourite is the axe named Yin Yang (like Denmark's from hetalia) or the Tiger Claws ironically named Tigers Deadly Dance (like Vega's from Street Fighter). Angel uses a bow and arrow called Angel's Lucky Shot. Sasuko has a hammer (kinda like Harley Quinn) named Knockout and her dearest mate Sora has a katanna named Whisper. 

The group of them have it easy with the day class and even if the girls have to leave to go to class, the twins have it under control as most of them stop screaming at the night class to see the cute twin silverette boys.

Yuki's behavior has changed since they awakened her pureblood side and it was for the worst. She has pretended to have completely forgotten about her adoptive father Cross and ignores her human best friend Yori who has joined the perfect team and has mastered Yuki's old weapon Artemis which Yuki had trouble doing.

Zero rushes off to help the others with the day class after remembering the incidents that recently happened.


	6. Change Of His Heart

2 days later 

Author's pov

After Rido's defeat and death, Cross Academy has celebrated the return of Zero's twin brother and the rewelcoming of the students. The perfects, night class and day class were all celebrating. Kaname looked on as his dearest sister flirted with some of the noble vampires in the night class. Kaname quickly excused himself and left for the balcony. 

He sighed. 

Kaname's pov 

Ever since I awaked Yuki's pureblood side, the girl she'd used to be had completely disappeared. She is very rude and uses her pureblood heritage to gain what she wanted. She really believes that I don't see what she is doing but I do. 

I guess it was safe to say I do not have any feelings for her any longer. 

Author's pov

While deep in thought, some walked in and joined him on the balcony with him noticing until they touched his shoulder. 

"Kuran-san. " a calm female voice called. 

Kaname looked up to see Kasai looking up at him. Kasai was beautifully dressed for the occasion. 

"Yes, Akuma-san. "

"Please, Kasai is fine. Is everything okay because you're out here and your sister is inside alone with other nobles. "

"Yes, Everything is fine. Kasai. "

"You don't love her anymore, do you?" Kasai said after looking at him. 

"Is it that obvious ?"

"No but I do have an eye for these things. "

Kaname sighed. 

Was it a good idea to awaken Yuki.

May he needed someone who was close to her before she awakened. 

"Kasai, did Zero talk about Yuki."

"Yes, she sounded like a bitch. I mean he was in love with her so he didn't see it at first that meaning the things she did to him. I wondered how long would of took him to realize that she only loved you." Kasai continued appearing to be deep in thought. 

Kaname looked down, he really didn't know that Yuki has bad. 

"What kind of things she would do him." Kaname asked. 

"Well ever wondered why Zero does not wear a tie or did you and the others think he was just doing that because he forgot or was going for a kind of rebel look or perhaps he was too lazy to do it. No, it's because your kind sweethearted sister, Yuki dragged him out of his room with it not once oh no twice and he refused to wear it ever since then because she almost broke his neck with the stupid thing. " Kasai explained. 

She was that bad. 

Kaname sighed again, maybe he should have not awakened Yuki's pureblood side. 

"Kaname, I know what you are thinking (Maybe because Kasai can read minds) but based on what Zero has told me you probably would have to awaken her soon." Kasai said smiling sweetly, she no longer held hate for him in her heart for now at least. 

"Shall we go back inside." Kaname asked. 

"Yes, but could you be so willing as to be my dance partner. I do believe my original one has been Zeronapped by a little gremlin named Sasuko." Kasai stated bluntly. 

"I believe I shall." Kaname replied bowing to Kasai and held her black gloved hand to lead her back to the party. 

Yuki watched on jealously as Kaname came back in with Kasai. The duo started to dance after they made their way to the dance floor. 

Yuki's pov

First Zero. 

Now my Onee-sama. 

Kasai thinks that she could come and steal all my men from me. 

No 

She's got another thing coming. 

I put on a fake 'cute' happy smile as I walked to the duo as they stopped their dance as they were approached by Sasuko and Zero( Zero was being dragged by Sasuko).

"Onee-sama, I thought I was going to get to dance with you tonight." I said trying to sound sad and cute , ignoring the faces of disgust that Kasai and Sasuko were pulling behind my onee-sama's back. 

I knew that I am better than them anyways. 

"Sorry, Yuki but I promised Kasai I would be her dance partner tonight. I'm sure that one of the other night students would be honored to dance with you." 

My dear brother reply to me. 

Author's pov 

Yuki's face soured as Kaname took Kasai's hand and started to dance again. 

Yuki quickly left and asked to be taken to her bed in the night class dorm. 

Cross looked on as Yuki was being assorted to her room. 

He frowned, she was no longer the same person he raised. She was a pureblood and had seem to have forgotten about him and the rest of the family. When Kasai had called him after soon long, just to tell him how much of a horrible father he is. He didn't believe it but now it seems like she was right, he is a horrible father, not to Yuki but to Zero. He made up his mind to be a better father figure for Zero and to be there for him. 

As Cross looked as the other students dance, someone tapped his shoulder. 

He saw Sora looking at him. 

"Cross-san, is everything alright? " She asked. 

Cross looked down. 

"No, why was it that the sweet innocent girl I thought I raised just disappeared after she gained her pureblood heritage and memories. " Cross said he looked like he was ready to cry. 

"Power controls those who are weak that's what Kasai always tells us. If only I knew that before I would of still had a family related by blood." Sora said smiling sadly. 

Cross' eyes widened, Sora was not one to openly talk about her past with others. 

That meant she trusted him. 

"As Sasuko has stolen Kasai's dance partner, will you be honored to be my dance partner for tonight?" Sora said pointing where the two perfects were dancing with Kasai and Kaname nearby. 

"I will be honored, Sora-chan." Cross answered back to his usual self .

As Kasai and Kaname danced, she chatted softly with him as to keep it private. 

"So, you realised that Yuki is not your mate." Kasai said as Kaname twirled her around. 

"Yes, I do realize that she is not my mate. "

"Then who is it? "

"Hmm, no answer. Well let's see is it Ruka ."

No response 

"Aidou. "

Still no response. 

Kasai smirked as she stood on her toes and whispered, "Is it Zero. "

There was a faint blush. 

"Yes, I knew it. My little jewel is going to have beautiful babies. But too bad that Aunty Kasai will be single forever. " She squealed but sighing out the last part.

Kasai fangirled as Kaname's face became visible more red as the words babies was heard. Sasuko sensing the other's embarrassment stopped dancing with Zero and came by the demon girl and pureblood prince. 

"May I have a dance with my dearest Kasai." Sasuko asked bowing to Kasai. 

"I will be honored." Kasai said as she took Sasuko's hand. 

Kaname and Zero looked at each other. 

Zero held Kaname's arm and said, 

"There's something that we need to talk about. "

The two were out of the school where no one could heard their conversation. 

"Kaname, do you think that we would of been friends? "

"Zero, what have to us was unfortunate but I hope we could. "

"Then let's start over. No name calling or ranks. "

"I understand. "

"Another thing, Ichiru and I are not Kiryu. "

"What? " 

"Let me introduce myself again. My name is Zero Hio ."

Kaname's eyes widened that will need some explaining for him to understand that . 

As Zero explains the whole incident, it's more sense to why Shizuka didn't kill Ichiru. 

"I want to be in the night class with Ichiru if that's okay. I think it's for the best that we learn how to interact with other vampires." Zero stated after explaining. 

"If it's fine with Cross."

"Kaname, do you feel someone's presence here. "

"No, Zero I believe it's your control of your powers right now. "

"Shall we get back to the party."

"You head back first, I'll stay back for a bit. "

As Zero left, Kaname without looking back asked, 

"Yuki, I thought you were in your room. "

Yuki froze.

Did he know that's she was there since the beginning. 

"Yuki that was a private conversation and I would mind it if you kept this to yourself and go back to your room."

"Yes, Onee-sama" Yuki said as she sadly walked back to her room. 

She was hoping that Kaname would have time for her after dancing with that demonic bitch but now its seems that he was more distant with her than ever. And with Zero being a pureblood, she would have to learn how to polite around the demon as Kasai had taken an oath to be Zero's bodyguard.


	7. The Night Class

It's been days since the party and the twins are getting ready to move to the night class. Ichiru is excited while Zero is indifferent about it. 

Kaname had came by to help with the baggage as Zero was still getting use to being a pureblood and his emotions. He had accidentally broken two windows when Sasuko teased him about something. And that released another problem, Kaname's inner circle. The nobles still hated Zero and Zero disliked them enough to still pull Bloody Rose on them. But after a lot of explaining and they actually spending time with each other. They grew to respect the silverette twins. 

Especially Zero.

Flashback 

Kasai and her crew were in the kitchen,it was a holiday of some sort but the vampires were still at the Academy. Kaname was there with his inner circle without a screaming banshee as the darling princess was to tired and requested to stay in the dorms. The day was unusually cold so the supernatural beings were cuddling. Sora with Sasuko, Angel and Kasai, The twins, Hanabusa and Kain, Shiki and Takuma and Ruka and Rima. 

"Zero, let's watch something. " Kasai said. 

"Okay what? " He asked. 

"Attack on titan. " Angel screamed out. 

"Embracing Love. " Sora said. 

"Kiss him not me. " Sasuko yelled. 

"I really wanna see Assassination Classroom." Kasai said, smiling sweetly. 

"Assassination Classroom, it is." Zero said as he's weak for the smoke himself. 

The Night Class looked on, confused ( Expect Takuma) at what is Assassination Classroom.

At the final episode ending 

Kasai was full on volcano tears crying with Angel. 

The twins were also crying and embracing each other. 

The others were also in a depressed state of mind. 

Kaname looked sad. 

Hanabusa was crying and hugging his cousin who was doing a stands for the lost of a great sensei, Koro-sensei. 

Rima and Ruka both gave tears of sorrow because of the lost of the one and only Koro-sensei. 

Shiki was comforting Takuma who had seen the anime once before but it seems that he was still not over Koro-sensei. 

Sora and Sasuko were flooding the room with tears. 

Kasai and Zero left the room to make something warm for the others. 

"Ichiru, do you know anything about Kasai's past as a human?" Rima asked. 

"No. She speaks little of her past as a human. But I could tell you about me and Zero. " Ichiru answered. 

"Yes, please." The others yelled.

Ichiru told them the truth about him and his twin brother. The proof was that he was still alive after a now deceased pureblood kidnapped and 'turned' him and there was also the fact that Zero stopped needing so much blood after the fight with her. 

"Ichiru, how was Zero in your younger years." Hanabusa asked curiously after the explanation. 

"Okay. I wasn't always a very healthy person so I got sick all the time that's because of the pureblood side of me. Zero would always try to make me feel better about myself and was always there for me. He was the best big brother I could have ever hoped for. Well that was until our real mom did what she did." He answered, remembering the times he was better and could play with Zero. 

"Ichiru can you explain what you and Zero are really? " Takuma asked. 

"I believe we're half pureblood and half hunter. I mean we can sense vampires and kill them but we also have the healing factor and long life. I have my vampire powers I believe it's the same as Mom's and I do believe Zero's will be the same." Ichiru said appearing deep in thought. 

"I got training to control my abilities but Zero never did so. As his brother I decided to do so." He added.

"I do believe that you guys should be in the Night Class." Sora said .

"Yeah." Sasuko agreed quietly.

Kaname nodded in agreement. 

When the guys came back with the drinks. 

Mostly hot chocolate. 

Kasai handed Kaname a pure black cup of steaming hot coffee as she took one for herself. 

"Zero, I will like to apologize for what happened to us in the past and I will like to mend our relationship with you." Hanabusa said, as the silverette sat down. 

"Sure, I wasn't the nicest guy in the past but I think I'll like to mend our relationships." Zero said. 

The rest of the day was spent fixing their relationship as Kasai smiled at the scene. She saw the looks Zero and Kaname gave each other.

"It was so cute." Angel thought. 

"Happiness, disgusting. " Kasai thought. 

End of Flashback. 

After lunch, everyone headed over to Zero and Ichiru's room in the Sun Dorms. They were lucky that it was a holiday. Most of the Day Class were probably out with their families. As they reached the room, most of the night class eyes widened. They were surprised at the tidiness of Zero’s part of the dorm room. Zero’s room was spotless. He had no dirty clothes on his floo, or on his desk chair, his bed was made, his book shelves were organized and neat, and his room was dust free. His bathroom was just as neat and clean. When Zero was questioned, he just shrugged and said that being organized was part of being a Hunter. But Ichiru's part of the room was another story, it was very messy in having books all over the place but still it was more tidy than Hanabusa's room. They left the sheets and blankets on the bed, as they came with the dorm, and are clean he made sure that he and Ichiru cleaned them before they left. Everything from his closet, dresserand toiletries fit into his suitcase. All of his books went in one box. His beloved gun safe and ammunition have went into his suitcase. He then went to a hidden drawer in his closet and pulled out a photo of him, Ichiru and his dad, it was clear that the photo had been ripped probably by Zero. Zero refused to let anyone carry his bigger suitcase which contained everything except his gun and ammunition stating that he would carry them himself. Which was denied by Kasai who grabbed it. Shiki grabbed the box with all of Zero’s ammunition, Takuma carried the box with Ichiru’s many story books, Ruka held the small box with Ichiru's gun and ammunition and Rima rolled Ichiru’s suitcase behind her as they all exited the room that used to be the twin's. 

As they walked to the Moon Dorms, and Zero’s new room, they heard a loud annoying voice in front of them. Everyone immediately tensed as they looked forward, Kasai jumping into a fighting position quickly knowing fully well who it was. 

Yuki was running from the Moon Dorms waving frantically to them as though they couldn’t see her if she didn’t, they would be able to feel her presence. Zero’s shoulders drooped and then they squared as if preparing for a lecture. Kaname and his friends who were quickly becoming friends of the twins and their crew had to stop themselves from dragging the group behind them and shielding them though Kasai would be able to handle herself and her stances said so. When Yuki reached them, she bent over with her hands on her knees, panting. Once she regained control, she straightened.

"Nii-san, what’s going on? Why are you carrying Ichiru and Zero's things away from their room?" The vampire princess demanded. 

Kaname pretended not to hear her and waited until she moved as she was blocking them. 

"Zero, why are you going with them? I thought you hated me and my circle? Did you attack somebody?" She continued as she ignored the fact that Ichiru was also going with them. 

The rest of the group also ignored her questions. 

She was too much at times.

At this point in time, their king was here and he ranked higher than her. They didn't need to listen to her for now at least. 

"Are they forcing you into the Night Class?" She questioned. 

They again ignored her. 

"I knew it’d happen some day. You should have listened to me and let me feed you instead of that demonic bitch. This would never happened if I fed you." She screamed at the older silverette. 

The twins immediately glared at her. Kasai always made sure Zero was well feed even if she was injured. She was so much more than her being. She is so kind and loving and Yuki said that about her. 

"Why are you making them carry your stuff ? They are better than you, you’re just a Level D." Yuuki scoffs before giggling ‘cutely’ at her finance.

As though she hadn’t just degraded Zero, another pureblood. 

Kaname was disgusted at his sister.

This is what Zero had to deal with on a daily basis? 

Hell!

How is she still alive when she just insulted Zero in front of Kasai.

Kaname was embarrassed, why is Yuki acting this bad. Maybe he should of let her suffer from nightmares a little more before he changed her. 

Rima had to hold Sora back from clawing at her face. 

Takuma was actually glaring at Yuuki. 

A rarity in itself. 

Kain’s fire power had flames licking at his hair as he tried to calm himself.

The room was a bit colder because of Hanabusa, he was pissed out his mind. 

"Yes, Zero was mean." He thought 

"Yes, they were not friends in the past now they were working on it but can this idiotic fool feel the presence of other purebloods." Hanabusa continued in his mind. 

Kasai was ready to smash her face until it turned into mashed potatoes but was hold back Ichiru as he grew the very pissed off short black haired girl over his shoulder as he tried to calm down the rest of the crew. 

Zero had looked at her with a blank mask, a look of total indifference. Kaname couldn’t open his mouth to say anything to her, as he would have cursed her out.

A very improper thing for him to do but do you blame him. 

Shiki just stood there, probably dreaming of smacking her with his blood whip. 

"Yuki, they are carrying my stuff because they volunteered to. I am moving to the Night Class with my twin brother. And no. I didn’t attack anyone. Kasai thought it’d be better if Ichiru and I were around our own species. I refused to feed from you and I will do it again because I rather Kasai, the one who did not run away from me because I quote a 'monster' even though we go to a school where vampires and humans coexist. The nobles are not better than me and my twin. We are actually better in status than them as we are both part pureblood. I don’t hate vampires well at least not anymore cause news flash I was one my entire life and so is Ichiru, my twin brother the only blood related family that I have left. I don't know about anyone not wanting me cause I sure do have a large number of fans in the Day Class right now.” 

With that Zero turned on his heels and continued on his way toward the Moon Dorms and his new room with Ichiru running after him with a black haired girl still on his shoulder. 

Kaname and all of others broke down full on laughing at the pure shock on Yuuki’s face when Zero talked back.

“I believe Zero answered all of your questions, dear sister. I believe you can find your way back to your dorm room. If not Senri can accompany you back to your dorm.” Kaname stated.

Yuki shook her head. She wanted Kaname to walk her to her dorm not Senri. 

The group then turned their backs at a stricken Yuuki, as she didn't need any help. 

As they walked away, she became infuriated. 

Her eyes blazed with madness. She was not going to let the nobles and that little so called crew of Zero's get away with that. She's the princess, she'll just need to wait until Kaname was gone to punish them. She is sure that she will get her way, she's their princess afterall and their king's finance and only love. 

Unknown to her, a certain blue haired girl read her mind and teleported to the Chairman to tell him what the petite brunette vampire was plotting. 

No one insults her friends. 

And no spoiled brat is going to punish her new friends. 

The group soon caught up with the twins and unwilling living extra luggage. 

As Kasai was Zero and Ichiru's bodyguard, the dorm room closest to hers was given to the twins. 

It was beautiful.

The room was at least three times larger than their old one. It has a plush soft black coloured carpet, lilac walls, two large beds, and rose coloured furniture. It had an attached bathroom that was also at least three times larger than the old one, with silver walls, a tub for Ichiru as Zero hates being in a tub, a shower, and a toilet coloured cream. Ichiru immediately rushed around looking at the room, loving the feeling of the soft carpet in the bedroom area. 

"Do you like it, Zero and Ichiru. " Kasai asked. 

She had decorated the room herself. As she knew what the twins liked. 

Though the silver walls were Hanabusa's idea.

"It's beautiful, Kasai. " The twins said together. 

Kasai and the others then left to allow them to pack their stuff and come to eat dinner with the rest of the Night Class. 

It was a very quiet night. As Yuki requested to eat dinner in her room. 

Yuki's pov 

"Nii-san, why are you acting like this?" I said to myself. 

"Don't worry, Nii-san. I'll make sure that we are going to be together forever. " I said, laughing to myself as I thought of ways to get my Nii-san to notice me.


	8. Kasai's Backstory

The group of vampires, wolf hybrids, angel and demon had settled down in the Night Class from a couple of months without any problems from the princess as of yet. 

Zero and Kaname watched as the others built snowmen and fought against each with snowballs with Sasuko being the victorious one at the end of it all. 

He was inside with Kaname and Kasai as she had a horrible fever. Kasai had often state that the cold hated her as much as she hated it. 

As the others came inside , Kasai looked up slowly but she still had her eyes closed. 

"That was fun. " Sora said. 

"Indeed, darling. " Sasuko said hugging her mate from the behind. 

As the group warmed up, Zero turned to Kasai. 

"Kasai, can you please tell us about your past." Zero asked. 

"*Sigh *. Guess there's no stopping it. I'll tell y'all just don't question me after it, okay. "

"Okay! "

"Once upon a time very very very long ago a high school student who had happened to absorb the powers of the demon Amon with help of his friend in order to battle creatures hidden in human society, thus calling himself the "Devilman". The two friends fight several demons including Amon's lover Sirene, her associate Kaim, and the sadistic Jinmen who is responsible for the deaths of the school boy's parents. Soon the duo's friendship becomes strained overtime due to the student's friend's extreme actions to protect his secret. The friend eventually reveals on television that a fellow track star is a demon. The revelation of the existence of demons triggers a global panic, leading humanity to turn on itself while the demons begins possessing humans on a large scale.  
Disgusted by his apathy toward the chaos he has caused, the mentioned high school student, alongside the fellow demon and fellow devilman or rather Devilwoman, begins trying to find other Devilmen himself. As Tokyo descends into chaos, the family of one of the high school students's female friend's family fall victim to the Police and are buried by the high school studentoutside the city.  
Confused by his own actions, the friend returns to the Amazon rainforest. After returning, the friend lies about the origin of demons during a worldwide broadcast and shows footage of the high school student transforming into Devilman, and the world descends into mass violence and genocide. After taking to social media to defend the high school student, the high school student's female friend and her friends are violently murdered by a paranoid mob who believes them to be demons. The student kills the mob in retribution after witnessing them parading around with the dismembered bodies of his friends on sticks.  
The student soon confronts his friend, who reveals he is the fallen angel Satan. Satan discovered the demons living on Earth after being cast out of Heaven, and though his body and the demons were destroyed by God, their souls endured their physical destruction. Having reincarnated as the student's friend, Satan explains that he intends to exterminate humanity for defiling the world; he made the student a Devilman to allow him to survive in the world to come, and to thank him for being by his side when he was human. The high school student refuses to join Satan's cause and gathers the other Devilmen to fight Satan's army, but is defeated. With humanity obliterated and the Earth a devastated ruin, Satan reminisces with his friend until he realizes his beloved friend has already died. Having killed the only person he ever loved, Satan becomes overwhelmed with emotion. He cradles his friend's lifeless body as an army of angels descends, who destroy and reform the Earth. This cycle of love, friendship, betrayal and remorse happened for many cycles, each time Satan's beloved dies with the earth and it restarts again but one time this is where the cycle changed. When the student dies this time, Satan becomes overwhelmed with emotion and stops the destruction of the earth. God seeing this, calls to see his son. You see he is a forgiving God and was in pain seeing his son so distress. God gave him back his beloved and a change for his creations to walk the earth without problems. So once the earth was created once more, creatures formally demons now walked as vampires, werewolves, banshees, witches, yokai and ghost. With later interference, soon humans were able to prevent themselves whom were dubbed as hunters. But as time went on, the parties involved soon made a way that neither of the race would be harmed. But now it's just a bunch of fat ass lazy good for nothing old vampires who don't value human life. " Kasai said, sighing. 

"I thought you were going to tell us about your past, Kasai. " Aidou said.

"I was going to until I was stopped by a certain vampire. " Kasai replied calmly, eyes still closed. 

"Please, continue. " Zero said, wanting to hear more of it. 

"After creation, Satan and his beloved friend lived quietly in the country side. Watching the new world together but soon his beloved wanted something more. Satan's beloved wanted to have children. Soon the couple had a total of 15 children. The fifteenth child, a girl, soon got a calling in being a hunter. Her name is Kasai Akuma Fudo Asuka ." Kasai said smiling. 

"Wait you're the daughter of the Devil." Aidou yelled. 

"Indeed, I am. "

"Wait so are you part Angel. " Aidou asked. 

"*Sigh* . No, I took most from my Mother, Akira. My dad's name is Ryo. " Kasai said 

"How do Angels look like? " Sasuko asked. 

"Ask Angel. " was the reply. 

"Very funny. " Sasuko said clearly not amuse. 

" They are very beautiful. With multiple wings. " Kasai said giggling at Sasuko. 

"So you were not joking about killing all vampire kind. " Kain asked. 

"Hell and Heaven. No, I was just joking. " Kasai said .

"Wait, I said no questions. " She suddenly yelled and then proceeded to go back to sleep on the couch. 

"Well that's the end of the story. " Zero murmured as he curled up more. 

He hated the cold.


End file.
